


Five Knuckle Shuffle

by CS_impala67



Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: “Come on, Cas! It'll be fun!” Dean exclaimed as he slapped Cas on the shoulder. He must be drunk; He had to be, to be suggesting what he just did, Cas surmised as he stared at his roommate with a slack jaw. He might not have seen Dean drink any alcohol, but there was no way he would have asked that sober. Right?“Can you…uh, can you repeat that one more time?” Cas asked, still not fully believing he had heard him right. Dean rolled his eyes.“We jerk off, together, but we have to have a normal conversation while we do it. Whoever loses their train of thought first loses.” He repeated slowly. “It ain't that hard to understand Cas.” He scoffed, “I saw it in a Meme. Here, look… I'll show you…” Dean pulled his phone out and fiddled with the screen before turning it around to show Cas. “See!”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Five Knuckle Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 24 I chose Masturbation

“Come on, Cas! It'll be fun!” Dean exclaimed as he slapped Cas on the shoulder. He must be drunk; He had to be, to be suggesting what he just did, Cas surmised as he stared at his roommate with a slack jaw. He might not have seen Dean drink any alcohol, but there was no way he would have asked that sober. Right?

“Can you…uh, can you repeat that one more time?” Cas asked, still not fully believing he had heard him right. Dean rolled his eyes.

“We jerk off, together, but we have to have a normal conversation while we do it. Whoever loses their train of thought first loses.” He repeated slowly. “It ain't that hard to understand Cas.” He scoffed, “I saw it in a Meme. Here, look… I'll show you…” Dean pulled his phone out and fiddled with the screen before turning it around to show Cas. “See!”

“Mutual masturbation…” Cas began to read. “But you have to hold a normal conversation. The first person to crack by touching the other or losing their train of thought has to give the… **_Dean!_** This says give the other head. This is for couples you _moron_! it's not something you do with your roommate!” He hissed as his face began to heat with the blush he was, no doubt sporting. He been crushing on his green-eyed roommate for two years now and the thought of doing anything sexual together had his cock plumping up in his sweats.

“Duh Cas….I know that. It's why I didn't repeat the touching part or the giving head part. Loser has to wash dishes for a month or something, _whatever_ , doesn't really matter.” He retorted. “Point is, I'm fucking _bored_ , dude. We can't leave the house under quarantine, and we watched everything good on Netflix already. I need to do something exciting before I go insane!” He whined pathetically.

“You seriously want to masturbate together, as some sort of… _challenge_?” Cas was still doubtful.

“Ugh! Please don't say masturbate man, it's so… _clinical_.” Dean wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“Fine. You want to ‘jerk off’ together then?” Cas even threw in the air quotes, his roommate always made fun of him for.

“Yeah. Come on, we're both dudes. We both jerk-off, why not make it interesting?”

Cas was torn. On the one hand, it could be incredibly awkward doing this with his roommate, especially after the fact, knowing they seen each other's packages. On the other hand, though he’d have an excuse to check out Dean with less clothes; something he'd fantasize about countless times. Would he ever get another opportunity like this?

That’s what led them to where they were now, sitting side-by-side on Dean's bed, cocks out and hard in hand, as they began to jerk off.

“So, what did you think of the last episode we watched?” Dean asked nonchalantly as he began sliding his hand up and down his cock.

“It was, uh… fine. A little um… disappointed that it was-it was basically a _filler_ episode, especially since there is only five episodes left. They really should have-should have done more.” Cas managed to reply, breath heavy as he stroked his own cock. They had only just started and already he was turning into a mess, just knowing his roommate had his cock out right beside him.

“Yeah man, I know what you mean. They really need to…uh…need to _focus_ on the main plot right now. Next week better not be another filler one. I need to see some _action_.” Dean agreed, interesting word choice considering what they were doing. His roommate didn’t sound to be too affected by it though, voice only slightly breathy.

He could see Dean stroking his hard length from the corner of his eye and Cas couldn't help but glance over at the man’s lap, watching Dean's cock disappear in his fist, as he moved his hand up and down. His own cock leaked as he stared at the other man's. He itched to reach over and replace Dean’s hand with his own, or even with his mouth. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear Dean until he yelled his name.

“Cas! Earth to Cas!”

“Huh…?” He muttered, as he shook himself out of his thoughts and look up at Dean's face. He noticed the other man smirking.

“Ha! You lose” Dean beamed triumphantly, and Cas realized he in fact had been so lost in thought, causing Dean to win.

He was still so aroused he wasn't thinking clearly, and before he even knew what he was doing, he closed the distance between them and planted a kiss right on Deans lips. Dean froze in shock and that's when Cas realized his mistake. He quickly pulled back, blush on his face.

“Fuck, Dean! I-I'm so s-sorry.” He stammered, embarrassed at his careless actions. He reached down, about to put his cock away, when Dean grabbed his shirt in his fist and yanked Cas’ mouth back on his, capturing his lips in a heated kiss that sent heat straight to Cas’ cock. Dean’s tongue probed Cas’ lips, and he opened for the other man, tongues dancing together. They kissed until they had to breathe and Dean pulled back only to rest his forehead against Cas’.

“Fuck Cas. I’ve wanted to do that forever.” Dean confessed quietly, voice heavy and deep with arousal.

“Really?” Cas squeaked, shocked at that revelation.

“Totally dude! Why do you think I suggested this ridiculous thing in the first place?” His roommate chuckled; smirk evident in his voice.

“I honestly had no idea.” Cas mumbled. “But I'm not complaining. I’ve uh… I’ve had a crush on you for years.” He confessed quietly, a shy smile on his lips.

“Hm…same. Soooo…. boyfriend's?” He asked Cas, a hopeful smile on his freckled face.

“I'd like that.” Cas smiled back.

“Awesome!” He beamed “And hey, since we already…uh, have our cocks out, wanna have sex?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows salaciously. Cas laughed at his dorky roommate.

“You're such an ass.” He chuckled fondly, before tackling Dean to the into the bed. He decided sex sounded like a really good idea, and he wanted to take advantage, since he now had permission to touch freely. Who knew what other great ideas his roommate-er- _boyfriend_ would have?


End file.
